villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Former Humans
Former Humans (also known as "Possessed Humans" or "Zombies" in Doom 3), are recurring undead enemies of Doom franchise. They belong to one of two Monster categories of Doom franchise: undead humans and genuine monsters from hell. Former Humans are the former of the two. Summary They are once live humans that have been slain and reanimated, or 'zombified', by the evil forces of Hell, and joined the ranks of the unholy. They are Doom's most common enemies, especially in early levels. They were once soldiers and personnel, like the player's marine, or UAC security guards or staffs, but have been turned undead and now serve the demons they once fought. Because of their immediately human origin, they attack with hand-held firearms instead of innate supernatural abilities or cybernetic implants as other monsters do, and their low speed and durability makes them easier to eliminate than most of their fully demonic counterparts. Armed Former Humans drop weapons or ammunition when killed; this sets them apart from the pure monsters from hell. Dropped items remain even if armed Former Humans respawn or are resurrected; if killed again, they will drop yet another items. Members Heavy Weapon Dude Heavy Weapon Dude is the third and last possessed soldier in the Doom video game series. He is more powerful and difficult than Zombieman or Shotgun Guy. Heavy Weapon Dude looks much different than the other possessed humans in Doom. He is the only one who is overweight. His skin is dark compared to Zombieman and Shotgun Guy. He is also the only one with a mustache. However, he is bald like Shotgun Gun. He wears red body armor, grey pants, and boots. A belt is fitted around his waist. Blood pours from his mouth down his chin. Like the other possessed humans in Doom, Heavy Weapon Dude has glowing red eyes. Whenever Heavy Dude is killed, the right half of his body will fall apart and his head will explode. His left eyeball and right arm will fall off while the rest of his body collapses. Heavy Weapon Dude always uses his chain gun to attack his targets. It is usually set to semiautomatic fire. Heavy Weapon Dude will shoot in rapid succession until his targets are killed or out of his sight. Otherwise, he will search for new ones. If there are clones of him, their combined firepower is likely to be more effective. Also, his chain gun is can be more effective when it is closer to his target. For unknown reasons, Heavy Weapon Dude seems to have an infinite amount of ammunition. Despite his power, he is still avoidable. He emits a roar similar to Zombie Man and Shotgun Guy. In Doom 3 they are dubbed as Chaingun Commando. He carries a Chain Gun, which he fires in a single prolonged burst, and chases after the player when he is not firing. Arguably the single most dangerous of the game's mid-level Foremer Humans/Zombies, he is more accurate than a Z-Sec and will only stop shooting if hurt badly (when this occurs, he will make an "ow" sound, and run for cover) or killed. Occasionally he uses cover like the Z-Secs. Unlike Z-Secs however, the Commando does not lean around cover, and instead sidesteps in and out of cover to fire at the player. Unlike Tentacled Commando, he has no melee attack. This version of Former Human is noticeably tougher than its Heavy Weapon Dude counterpart, with the Chaingun Commando being capable of surviving a direct rocket hit. Zombieman Zombieman is a villain from the Doom video game series. He has appeared in many installments including the very first one. Zombieman is generally the weakest enemy in Doom. His low difficulty is meant to help new players become accustomed to the game. Zombieman resembles a light, middle-aged man. He wears a sleeveless, tan uniform and green pants. Both articles of clothing are stained with blood. His head is covered with green hair which is styled as a military flap top. Zombieman's eyes glow red. This indicates that his body belongs to a human who is being possessed. Zombieman is armed with an assault rifle. He uses it to attack humans who aren't dead. Whenever Zombieman attacks a target, he shoots a single bullet. He usually misses unless his target is up close. Zombieman's only strength is his ability to work with other monsters. In Doom 3 Zombieman is reinterpreted as Pistol Guard: bald guy with no helmet and glowing white eyes, armed with a pistol. They have the unique ability to dodge by rolling sideways, and always retaliate with a few pistol shots after a successful dodge. They occasionally fire multiple shots in rapid succession and are generally decent shots, but of all three Z-sec types, these are the ones that are the most likely to miss. They have about half as much health as the other Z-sec types, and take around four pistol bullets to the body to kill. Drops a Pistol when killed. Shotgun Guy Shotgun Guy is a villain from the Doom series. He is stronger than the Zombieman. Shotgun Guy was originally a sergeant from a fleet of space marines. During a mission to Mars, he and the other space marines were attacked by the forces of Hell. As a result, he was possessed and became evil. Shotgun Guy wears black/gray clothes that don't have sleeves. Large spots of blood are visible across his body. He is entirely bald. Like Zombieman, Shotgun Guy's eyes glow red. If he is killed, his chest and abdomen will burst open into a bloody mess. His lower jaw will then tear open and he will collapse onto his back. As his name implies, Shotgun Guy is armed with a shotgun. An entire shot is more powerful than the Zombieman's rifle. The effects of his shotgun vary based on its current range. Potential damage can be caused in a short range whereas less damage is caused from a longer range. Whenever Shotgun Guy is alerted by someone's presence, he will acknowledge them by releasing an inhuman noise. In Doom 3 they are reinterpreted as Z-Sec Shotgun Guy. This reincarnation wears a helmet with a broken visor, and completely hollow eye sockets. He is about twice as tough as the Pistol Guard, but still reasonably easy to kill. Unlike the player's shotgun, the Z-sec shotgunner's weapon has narrower spread, but it is considerably less powerful than the player's version. Can sometimes rapid-fire at a faster rate than the player. Drops a Shotgun when killed. Zombies Zombies are reinterpretation of Former Humans in Doom 3. They were once UAC civilians possessed by evil spirits. The demonic force that creates Zombies does not differentiate between the living and the dead - slain humans will be re-animated as Zombies, and do not seem to be any less powerful than the ones created through possession of a living host. Zombies come in variously colored clothes, unlike the original Former Human soldiers, but have other minor characteristics in common with their classic cousins, such as zombies having withered hair (compared to the classic Former Human's green hair). The basic zombies in Doom 3 do not carry firearms like the Z-Secs, though a few may use wrenches and flashlights as clubs. Mostly slow-moving and entirely melee-oriented, their melee attacks do much more damage than Imps' close attacks. They generally come in a number of flavors, each with different heads (or even, occasionally, no head) and varying degrees of damaged skins. They stop appearing after the marine (player from Doom 3) returns from Hell. Regular zombies Zombie Scientist: Wears a greenish or blue lab coat. Can appear jawless, headless and faceless. Zombie Maintenance Worker: Wears a brown-orange suit. Can appear jawless, headless and faceless. May carry a wrench or a flashlight. The Bio-Suit Zombie: also known as a Hazmat Zombie, is a monster included in Doom 3: Resurrection of Evil (RoE). The Bio-Suit Zombie is normally found in toxic areas where there is no oxygen, wears a yellow hazmat suit. They behave very much like normal zombies, slashing at nearby players. When killed, they drop valuable air tanks, which help the player stay alive much longer in toxic areas. The Hazmat Zombie is not found very often in the game. Zombie Marine: Unarmed, wears a blood-stained, olive-colored tank top without armor. Zombie Civilian: Wears a blackish coat/suit. Fat Zombie: Obese, barefoot civilian wearing grey clothes. Some can appear faceless and with an open stomach. Some may carry a wrench. Has roughly twice as much health as a regular zombie, due to the fat on their stomachs absorbing bullets. Like a regular zombie, Fat zombies move toward the player until he is close enough to attack. However, he has more health and inflicts more damage than regular zombies. A Fat Zombie that is unarmed has two possible modes: walking and running. In walking, he is slower than regular zombies. In running, he has his arms lifted in the air and is faster than regular zombies. Because speed is the only technical difference between the two modes, fat zombies are more dangerous in running mode. A Fat Zombie with a wrench is not capable of running, but he has farther reach than the other variations without wrench. In the Doom 3 Expansion, these Zombies are fairly common. Special zombies Fast Zombie: wears open shirts and shambles at a noticeably higher speed than normal zombies. Flaming Zombie: affectionately monikered "Bernie", this burning zombie is noticeably faster than normal. This zombie continuously burns until its death. Bizarrely, it is possible to kill a normal Zombie by luring it through a fiery broken pipe, yet these zombies seemed to have survived the blaze. Shockingly this zombie possesses greater endurance than Fat Zombie. Morgue Zombie: created from a corpse in the morgue. Looks like the bony zombies but wears a pair of underwear. Only one appears in the entire game. Unlike regular zombies, he runs instead of walking or shambling, making him quite fast. Unique zombies Chainsaw Zombie: also affectionately known as "Sawyer" (Leatherface humor); is a unique zombie type with a muscular appearance. Wears the remains of a maintenance suit with armored knee pads, significantly higher than normal health, and armed with a Chainsaw. Humorously, one of these zombies in Delta Labs Sector 4 is seen wearing a party hat. Bony Zombie: naked human; similar to regular zombies. Only found in Hell. Tentacle Commandos This type of military zombie charges straight at their intended victims, moving faster than the humanly speed. Whenever it gets within range, it will lash out with its tentacle arm, using it as a whip. However, this whip attack will not hurt those who are crouching. Occasionally, it will perform a short range leap attack with its knee which is nearly impossible to dodge. When it gets close enough not to rely solely on his tentacle whip, it will attack with a rapid series of punches and kicks. Nothing except a killing hit can stop its charge or interrupt it. Unlike other monsters, Tentacle Commandos can leap down from overhead balconies or platforms, using their tentacles as tethers, to attack. This zombie type is extremely dangerous foe due to their high offensive capabilities. Z-Sec Z-Sec (Zombie-Security; sometimes erroneously called Z-Sector) is a closer recreation of the classic Former Humans, as they carry firearms; Doom 3 's civilian zombies do not. Unlike the classic variations, all Z-Secs wear black uniforms and armor, excluding the pistol guard, possibly as reference to the classic shotgun guy. In contrast to the Former Humans in classic Doom series, which were previously government Marine soldiers, Z-Secs were originally UAC security guards (private mercenary contractors) that were possessed and mutated by evil demonic spirits. They are considerably more difficult to deal with than the original cousins. Machinegunners Machinegunners wear closed helmets with intact but blood-spattered visors (obscuring their eyes) and breathers, ultimately covering their entire faces. Unlike Z-Sec Shotgun Guys, instead of rushing the player's position, these zombies will often dig in behind cover and aggressively spray the player's position with bullets. This Z-Sec type is the only one that can fire and run straight at the player simultaneously. If the player hides behind cover, these Z-Secs will suppress them with continuous machine gun fire. Arguably the toughest of the three types. Drops a Machine Gun when killed. Riot Shield Troopers These are rarest of Z-Sec types, with only a few being encountered throughout the game (and not encountered at all in the Xbox version of Doom 3). In addition to a pistol, this type carries a large Riot shield and wears a helmet, protecting themselves from attacks. The shield effectively protects them from anything that hits the shield first, and being fully armored himself, he is still fairly tough (similar to the Machinegunner) when hitting where his shield does not protect him. (but shield does not protect them from the explosive damage by grenades) They require accurate aim and level-headness as their shields are impenetrable with bullets. Keeping one's distance is strongly advised if weaker weapons like the machinegun are used. The best way to dispatch of this nasty trooper is to run into him with the Chainsaw (it will damage him even when the shield is hit). Another possibility is to hit him with a grenade or with a rocket. Possessed The Possessed are the weakest and most common mutated human found in Doom (2016). They are basically updated rendition of the Zombies from Doom 3. They wear a white suit with blue stripes, which is mostly torn apart by the pale, pinkish skin and flesh growths caused by the nasty mutations. Some steel implants on the chest and arms are visible too, even if they are mostly covered with overgrown skin. One of the most unsettling features of The Possessed are the big, gaping holes which has replaced all their facial features except for their mouths which they use to attack. Big groups of Possessed are also often found and can prove more dangerous than an individual Possessed, but they can quickly be dispatched with a grenade. The Possessed slowly moves towards their targets in an attempt to get close enough to bite and scratch them. The Possessed let out a constant snarling noise upon spotting their victims. Possessed Engineers They are former workers turned demon that has an explosive blow torch. They wear welding masks and some typical safety attire for workers. Their faces and exposed arms have been severely burned and melted. There is also a red fuel canister that has been fused to the Engineer's torso. Even though their welding equipment has melted into their body, they still look most "human" compared to other Possessed. Unlike other Possessed creatures, Engineers do not attack their enemies by biting and scratching. Instead, when close, they will let out a loud growl and sprint towards their prey, blowing their fuel tanks, which trigger an explosion that deals heavy damage. The Possessed Engineers are not that big of a threat compared to other monsters as they act just like the normal Possessed. However, they should be taken out from a distance because of the highly explosive fuel tank embedded in their chest. The fuel tank can also be used as an advantage by setting an explosion amidst large crowd of monsters, damaging or killing all nearby enemies. Possessed Security Possessed Security are former human UAC NeoPhalanx operatives turned zombies. They are a recurring enemy in Doom (2016). They can be considered a combination of the Shotgun Guy from the original Doom due to their weapons functioning similar to that of a shotgun, and the Riot Shield Trooper Z-Sec from Doom 3 due to their energy shields. They are are armed with a shotgun that has been fused to its arm and a big, translucent blue energy shield which can take a lot of damage before turning from blue, to purple and to red before finally breaking. Possessed Security will also drop their shields to adopt a more accurate firing stance, willing to risk their defence if it means to kill their victims. If their enemies get too close, the Possessed Security will attack with a ferocious shield bash then retreat to a preferred engagement range. They are one of the harder enemies to face in close spaces because of their huge shield which protects them from damage. Possessed Soldiers Possessed Soldiers are former humans turned undead by the demon invasion that appear in Doom (2016). They are updated renditions of the Zombieman from the original Doom and the Z-Sec from Doom 3. Tactically adept enemies with weaponry, the Possessed Soldiers are a massive step up from the lowly Possessed. The Possessed Soldier dons white armor with shoulder pads and knee pads, as well as a broken helmet and a chest plate which has become fused to the chest. Their helmets seem to be melted into their faces, leaving only one eye and the mouth visible. One of the most notable features of the Possessed Soldiers is the gun which has become fused to their arms. Their leggings appear less damaged than the rest of their armor. Compared to standard Possessed, they do not constantly snarl, and seem to have deeper voices, with less random vocal output. They are stronger than the average Possessed. The Possessed Soldier shoots red plasma projectiles at their victims. They are also capable of charging up their weapon and firing several large plasma projectiles that deal great damage and can be difficult to evade. Possessed Soldiers will try to stay at a safe distance from their enemies (namely player) while shooting at them, however they will continue shooting even if the player gets close to them and will attempt to swipe at their opponent when close enough. They can move tactically, sprinting and strafing, and will use the environment, leaping over short gaps and trying to flank you, instead of mindlessly shambling in a straight line as the standard Possessed do. Possessed Scientists Possessed Scientists are once human scientists of the UAC that have become demonically possessed as a result of the exodus of Monsters from hell to Mars. These beings (for they are not exactly humans anymore), whose work under Dr. Samuel Hayden ironically contributed to their fates as vessels for demons, are cannon fodder enemies almost always encountered in groups. They differ aesthetically from their counterparts in that their entire face is consumed by a dark and receding pit, as if the forehead of their skull has erased and replaced with a black void; this may very well be the case, or the bone may have been shattered beyond function from the process of possession. They also retain all their limbs upon occupation. Possessed Workers Possessed Workers are UAC workers that have been mutated. Possessed Workers have a different facial feature than the Possessed Scientists; their left eye socket is completely hollow, while the right one is covered by skin. The most notable trait is that these creatures are missing their left arm. Possessed Workers are often encountered alongside Possessed Scientists, making up hordes of the Possessed altogether. Despite having a different model, they have similar physical stats as the Possessed Scientists. However, their attack is slower, since they only have one arm. Unwilling Unwilling are fully transformed Possessed that have been transported to Hell to serve as slave labor for higher level demons, or cannon fodder for battle within hell. Unwilling do not possess skin, unlike The Possessed. Instead, they have a deep red tissue for skin and a bone-like armor. The only thing left of their faces are the two sockets where their eyes were, nostrils, and their mouth filled with unclean teeth. The Unwilling will attack just like The Possessed by using their claws and teeth when coming close enough. Gallery 1381877-zombiesfatkv8.jpg|Fat Zombies Thumbnailbio.jpg|Bio-Suit Zombie monster commandos.jpg 54199e228d03d.jpg heavy weapon d.gif commando-chaingun.png Zombie Man.gif z-sec.jpg Formersergeant_sprite.png Trivia *Being humans that somehow became possessed by demonic forces, they are not generated by the final bosses of Doom II or Final Doom 's episodes. *Possessed Engineers do not explode when killed by the Chainsaw. Category:Weaklings Category:Military Category:Zombies Category:Video Game Villains Category:Undead Category:Revived Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Hostile Species Category:Humanoid Category:Mutated Category:Monsters Category:Tragic Category:Amoral Category:Man-Eaters Category:Brutes Category:Fighters Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Minion Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Scapegoat Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Satanism Category:Fanatics Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Horror Villains